Quint Essentia
Also known as the Philosopher Stone, Maleficarum and the Alchemist Stone, the Quint Essentia is a sample of an unidentified element valued for its effects on magic, increasing its potency exponentially. Rosette's Stone The alchemist Rosette, a member of the Exodus, wielded the Quint Essentia in his magic. Rosette speculated that before he had acquired it, the Quint Essentia was used to create three of the other members of the Fellowship: Shariq the Golem, Fang the Werewolf, and Xorn the Naga. The Arcciphers Somewhere in history, the Quint Essentia became divided in two. The originally white stone became a blue gem known as the Order Arccipher and a red gem known as the Chaos Arccipher. The former would come to be wielded by Aeron Abernathy on his quest to rescue Princess Threnody. The latter came to be embedded in a blade "haunted" by Aeon Digeros. It would be wielded by the future Dienaran sheriff, Lazarus and later fall into the hands of the Shrouder, Sjaxem. Restoration During the events of Threnody for the Dawn, the Order and Chaos Arcciphers were brought together to remake the Quint Essentia in a ritual to resurrect Zybil, founder of the Order of Raiden. Table of Elements Despite that the Quint Essentia is an element which is alien to the world of Anvar, many of its properties can be found duplicated in the various metals and gases which occur naturally throughout the planet. *'Deucallium De', believed to be the primary element of life Comparable to Potassium *'Diamantium Di', fallaciously designated as "Element X", a metal with the highest known density Comparable to Platinum/Titanium *'Eclipsium E', also known as Twilight Gold, valuable Comparable to Gold *'Galagon G', also known as Infinity Gems, valuable Comparable to Carbon *'Metamorpheum M', similarly durable as Diamantium, far more malleable Comparable to Aluminium *'Onuptenium O', the airborne gas that pervades all of Anvar, believed to suppress magical ability Comparable to Oxygen *'Serpentarum Sp', also known as Jormungandr Scale, a leathery substance Comparable to Silicon *'Seraphinium Sr', also known as Angel Feathers, believed to be the sloughs of celestial beings Comparable to Lithium *'Superion Sn', also known as Sun Dust, the main reactive agent powering the Pillar of Light Comparable to Promethium *'Vibrantium Vi', a secondary element reinforcing the Superion in the Pillar of Light Comparable to Sulfur *'Vorbatinum Vb', believed to be comparable to Rienan starship fuel Comparable to Hydrogen *'Xenithium X', the name given to a rare new compound in the air, believed to negate Onuptenium, Voltaire unscientifically referred to it as the "breath of Soulstorm". Comparable to Nitrogen Chemical Compounds The following is a list of materials which occur during the intermingling of one or more of the above elements, most typically associated with the nexus qualities of the Quint Essentia. * XO2, called Cor, this compound generates energy which is used to power nanotechnology and also boosts and augments innate magical abilities. * X2O, Iocaine, a drug with transformative properties, used in Voltaire's experiments to sedate subjects. * VbGO3, Kiarum, or popularly Velo, is a drug-like supplement typically used in what are marketed as energy drinks. * De2GO3, Pearl is a compound used popularly in the production of glass. * Vb2ViO4, Flay, an acidic compound used in agriculture, medicine, engineering, and textiles. * DeXO3, Sleptra, a substance used in agriculture and munitions manufacture. * G12Vb22O11, Saccharine, used in food processing and fermentation. Category:Items